


His (Lovely) Reality

by moominlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood??, Crying, Demon, Everyone Loves Felix Okay, Forest Nymph, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Not a lot though, Shapeshifter, Somehow, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, felix is a fallen angel, felix is everyones baby, felix loves everyone too, jeongin loves felix's freckles, jisung is a kitty hybrid, mentions of panic attack ??, not a lot of crying though, seungmin puppy hybrid, shut up im soft for felix, soft, vampire minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominlix/pseuds/moominlix
Summary: "Hello?!" The unknown boy lifted his head at the voice, but didn't turn to look. "Are you okay?""You're bleeding!""Do you need help?" Felix whipped his head around in fear. Each boy took in his shattered appearance and immediately felt their stomachs twist in an uneasy way."Are you talking to me?" felix pointed to himself in shock. The eldest of the group nodded and Felix toppled over slightly. Too scared to function. "No. This can't be happening. You're not supposed to see me! I'm not supposed to be here!"orFelix is, unexpectedly, a fallen angel. His new supernatural friends each falling in love with him and he with them.





	1. Intro: Unfortunate Reality

_Waves_. The sounds crashed against the beach that was Felix’s mind.

_Wind_. It whistled through his ears and seemed to continue at a faster rate.

_Salt. Grass. Smoke._ The smells invaded his senses and made his eyes water. They were overwhelming and panic inducing even if they were some of the most calming sounds and smells out there.

_Then a crash._

Felix jolted, but did nothing else. He kept his eyes closed and the sounds remained. He didn’t feel pain, but he remembered the time when he had felt it. The day he had crashed. _The day he had lost his wings._

There was ripping and sharp pain and then he felt blood trickle down his back and onto the pool of feathers. He remembered crying. Not from the pain, but from the overwhelming fear he was experiencing from the fall. Felix didn’t understand it at first. He didn’t know what had just happened. It had taken some shouting voices and looks of terror for him to realize that his greatest fear, the one thing he had told himself he would not let happen, had become a reality.

He cried. He cried until he no longer was able to cry tears. They were dry sobs at this point and uncomfortable stares making his body ache. He lifted his head once more to look at the faces.

_Then_

Felix shot up from his bed in a panic. The room was dark aside from the small night light across from him next to another bed. _A nightmare._ He sighed softly and wiped his cheeks of the wetness they were coated with. _A nightmare_. Felix continued to tell himself.

This was no nightmare, though. No. This was his unfortunate reality.


	2. Catch You When You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix’s nightmares continue on and Jisung starts to wonder why Felix is always so tired.
> 
> Jisung never thought he’d be the one having to comfort the angel, but was happy to make Felix feel better.

Jisung was the first to notice Felix’s nightmares and, ironically, the first to fall in love with the boy. The first signs of it was the dead tired look in the slightly younger boys’ eyes. It was a bright Saturday morning, yet Felix looked so dull.

“Felix,” Jisung had shuffled over to his bed with a frown, “you look so sleepy. Are you okay?” Felix simply rubbed his eyes and gave the worried boy a tired smile.

“I’m fine, Jisung! Let’s go get some breakfast!”

Jisung didn’t believe that he was fine, but he never said anything. 

——

He definitely didn’t believe it when he found Felix in the kitchen at three in the morning when they were supposed to be sleeping.

“Felix?” Said boy jumped slightly, but then gave Jisung a soft smile. “What are you doing?” Jisung frowned slightly.

“I could be asking you the same thing.” Felix replied, but continued on. “Had to use the bathroom. Getting a drink before I head back to bed.” 

That wasn’t a complete lie. Felix did need a drink, but he didn’t use the bathroom. He had woken from one of his nightmares and this time it seemed too real. He had felt pain this time, but only because he hit his arm against the bedside table when he hit the ground in his dream. Felix just needed something to cool his warm head and rehydrate from the crying. 

Jisung could see the dried tear tracks on the angel’s cheeks, but didn’t comment. He simply went to grab his own glass from a cabinet and filled it with water. They walked down the hallway when they were finished and Jisung pulled Felix into a tight hug. 

“Sleep well, Lixie. Wake me up if you need anything.” That shocked Felix. Yeah, Jisung was caring and put others before himself a lot, but he hadn’t expected him to let Felix wake him if he needed. Jisung liked his sleep, even if he was jumping off the walls every other minute. Never had he willingly gotten up for anyone. Felix only nodded before heading into his room.

——

It had been a few weeks since Jisung had last seen Felix up or noticed how tired he looked. Jisung was quite busy with school so he focused a lot more on that. The one thing Jisung did notice though was the makeup Felix seemed to put on each morning. It wasn’t much. Just a bit of concealer and some natural eyeshadow. To someone who wasn’t an observer, they wouldn’t have paid any mind to it. 

Jisung, however, wasn’t non observant. 

“Lix!” Jisung popped into the bathroom one morning. He knew Felix would be the one inside. Every morning at about nine, Felix would hop into the bathroom to cover up the dark circles under his eyes. That was the one thing Jisung didn’t know. He didn’t know the reason of the makeup and Felix was to make sure it stayed that way. “What are you doing?” Felix dropped the eyeshadow brush in shocked and turned to Jisung.

“Nothing!” Felix had blurted, his cheeks turning crimson. Jisung forced away a giggle and instead tilted his head curiously.

“You like makeup? That’s cool!” Felix made a small noise of confusion. Jisung thought Felix wearing makeup was cool? “Why do you wear it?” Jisung hummed and stood right next to the younger boy.

“Um..just for fun, I guess.” Jisung accepted the answer and picked up the brush Felix had dropped. 

“You should put makeup on me sometime! Or let me do your makeup. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Felix released a small sigh. One that Jisung caught as a sign of relief. 

“Yeah,” Felix smiled brightly. “That would be fun!” 

Oh man was Jisung whipped. Sure, they had only known Felix for a couple of months. However, Felix was undoubtedly  _ the _ cutest boy in the universe. Jeongin even agreed to which Felix blushed bright red when they told him. Jisung smiled at the memory and sighed in adoration. “How about tomorrow?” Felix spoke up.

“Hm?” Jisung blinked his eyes and Felix laughed a little. 

“Makeup. Why don’t we do it tomorrow?” Jisung nodded excitedly making Felix smile brightly. 

“Great!”

——

It never happened, though. Every single time Felix would be free to do Jisung’s makeup, he was pulled away by one of the other boys. Whether it was to taste different foods Seungmin and Minho had made, or it was to listen to Changbin rant about how everyone kept calling him tiny and he is  _ not _ tiny.

It didn’t upset Jisung much, though. He knew he couldn’t have the angel all to himself.

It took a few weeks for Felix to finally be free. However, not before he took a nap. He had been exhausted with the recurring nightmares which turned to many sleepless nights and not enough hours to rest. Almost everyone had gone out for the day. The only ones left in the house were Jisung, Seungmin, Felix, and Hyunjin. Jisung had shut himself in his room to study while Hyunjin and Seungmin spent their free time either in the kitchen or watching cartoons in the living room. 

Felix, unfortunately, had the room to himself. He had thought about asking Jisung if he could nap in his room, but decided against it almost immediately. His nightmares were happening too often and he didn’t want to worry the cat hybrid any more than he seemed to be. Felix did notice Jisung’s lingering stares or the small, two second frowns he wore whenever he saw Felix in the bathroom at nine a.m. sharp. However, he brushed it away as Jisung just being Jisung. 

He was two hours into his nap and nothing seemed to be going wrong. Jisung was focused on his work and Hyunjin and Seungmin were slight background noise that never got too loud. It really wasn’t as bad as Felix thought it would be.

_ Until it was that bad _

Felix started to dream. His mind wandered from his friends to just Jisung to heaven. Oh how felix missed heaven. His home.  _ Home. _ This was his home now. He had come to terms that he would never visit heaven again. He was never going back.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t dream of it.

It was peaceful in the beginning. Felix was walking down a path to the community garden he frequently visited. It was his favorite place of all time up in heaven. There were butterflies and his angel friends roaming around the area. He always went there to relax and take a breather from whatever stress had taken over him. He sat down on the edge of his favorite fountain. There weren’t any coins at the bottom like in fountains you’d see on earth. That’s because angels didn’t make wishes.

They didn’t need to

Felix leaned over a little to look in. The water was clear. Not a ripple in sight. There was no wind. Everything just seemed still.  _ Too still _ .

Then, Felix felt a push.

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the water to hit him. When there wasn’t anything he opened his eyes. He was falling. Falling and he couldn’t stop. He heard the waves and felt the wind and smelled all of the same scents that happened in his nightmares.

_ Oh god the nightmare _

Felix started to hyperventilate. No one was in the room to know and he was too quiet for anyone to hear. 

_ Not again not again not again _

And then he hit the sand. He was relieved to feel no pain when he came in contact with the earth. He felt no pain when rips filled his ears. Felt no pain when the pulling made his back uncomfortable. No pain while the blood trickled into a puddle of feathers. 

However, this time the nightmare was different.

Felix couldn’t breathe. Tears blurred his vision and he was panicking.  _ Panicking. _ That didn’t happen very often. It didn’t happen much even when he did fall. He laid down in the sand on his stomach. He avoided laying on his back to keep the sand out of his open wound. He was bleeding out, but he knew he would not die. Just suffer alone on this beach where his friends were supposed to be. They never showed up. 

_ Never showed up _

——

Felix jolted awake. A sob was ready to burst up his throat. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks and his breathing was rapid. He couldn’t be alone anymore. He needed someone. He needed  _ Jisung. _

Felix threw the blankets from his body and quickly padded across the hardwood floor. He swung his door opened and quickly made his way across the hall to knock on Jisung’s door. 

Jisung looked up from his papers at the knock. He assumed it was Seungmin coming to tell him that it was time for a break. Jisung got up and walking to the door. He opened it and was nearly knocked over at the force of the hug he was receiving. 

“Felix?” Jisung looked down at the boy who immediately started crying. Jisung widened his eyes and pulled the boy into his room. Felix was in hysterics by the time Jisung made it to the bed. He pushed all of his books and papers to the floor leaving nothing but an empty comforter. “Felix, baby, what’s wrong?”

Felix couldn’t answer. He couldn’t breathe and the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. He shook his head and cried a little harder in the older boys’ arms. Jisung shushed him and ran a hand up and down Felix’s bad to try and soothe him. 

“It was terrible!” Felix cried into Jisung’s chest. “It’s the same damn nightmare every time and it won’t go away.” His voice cracked towards the end and Jisung’s heart fell. 

“What nightmare?” Jisung  _ knew _ that something was wrong. Why didn’t Felix come to him earlier?

“The day when I fell.” Felix sobbed. “I was in heaven. Everything was fine until I was pushed and suddenly I was falling. Falling the same way I had done months ago. The waves, and wind, and smell of the beach haunts me in these dreams and I can’t escape it. I hit the beach and I’m stripped of my wings. Every rip, every tear, every trickle of blood. It’s there and it’s real and - and,” Jisung shushed him and carded his fingers through Felix’s hair. Felix’s cries were a little softer this time. “I’m never getting my wings back. I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done.” Jisung shook his head and blinked quickly to avoid crying as well. 

Jisung lifted the boys head to look at him. His tears still flowed, but his breathing was becoming steadier and steadier as seconds passed. The cat leaned forward and pressed light kisses to the angels face. He kissed across his cheeks. Across his bundle of freckles and his eyelids. Across his jaw. Wiping the tears away as he did so. 

Felix sniffed quietly before opening his eyes. Jisung smiled softly at him and Felix gave him a smaller, weaker one in return. 

“There’s no reason to apologize, Lix. You’ve done nothing wrong and you know that. You’re a perfect angel and whoever made it so that you’re wings are gone deserves punishment. As bad as it may sound, a little part of me is glad that you fell. I wouldn’t have been able to meet you and hug you and kiss your tears away like I am now. Yeah, maybe you did fall, but you’re done falling. I’m always going to be here to catch you.” Felix felt himself tearing up again and Jisung sighed lovingly. “I love you my angel.” 

Felix’s smile was bright and his eyes glassy. Jisung took a mental picture. He needed to see how happy Felix was. He really, truly, needed it. “How about we do makeup now, hm?” Felix brightened up a bit more and nodded.

(Needless to say, Felix had no more nightmares after that and Jisung continued to tell the angel how much he loved him every single day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent about an hour and a half writing and editing this chapter so i hope it’s somewhat decent :( kudos, comments, and subscriptions are welcome! i hope you enjoyed this <3


	3. I’ll Be Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven was Felix’s home before falling. He struggles with the thought of never going back.
> 
> Chan helps him when he feels homesick and tells him that everything will be okay.

The next to fall in love with Felix was his fellow Aussie, Chan. 

Chan and Felix were really close. Closer than Felix was with Jisung. Maybe it was the fact that they were both Australian. Or maybe it was just because of how he seemed to comfort the younger better than anyone else. 

“How does it work?” Chan had asked one day while him and Felix were taking a walk in the woods. “Is heaven split up like the world is?” Felix shook his head, but then shrugged.

“There are multiple heavens, hyung. Multiple heavens for multiple countries. When I was born, I wasn’t supposed to be an angel. I guess that’s what humans would call unplanned babies.” Chan laughed quietly, but let Felix continue. “I was supposed to be human, but was told that I was more than pure enough to be an angel. I should’ve been born in Australia here on Earth, but clearly that didn’t happen and I became an angel in Korea. It’s funny really. They moved me from Korea’s heaven to Australia’s heaven and now I’m here on Korea’s Earth.” 

It was kinda funny, Chan had to agree. However, he couldn’t help but think about if Felix missed heaven or Australia like Chan did. 

So he asked

“Do you miss it?” The question was simple, but Felix was conflicted to answer. “Australia’s heaven, I mean. Do you miss being there?”   
  


“I do.” Felix mumbled and played with the edge of his sweater. “I miss being there more than anything. Some days more than others. I mean that was my home before I came here.” Chan nodded. He totally missed the “before I came here” part. “Do you miss Earth’s Australia?” 

Chan found it cute when Felix referred to everything on Earth,  _ Earth’s something.  _ Earth’s Korea, Earth’s Australia, Earth’s oceans, Earth’s houses. Felix didn’t do that all the time. Mostly when he was making comparisons to heaven.

“I do miss Australia. That’s where my family lives after all. It isn’t so bad for me though because I keep in contact with them everyday and I have all of you to take care of.” Felix only nodded before the rest of their walk was filled with silence

\----

When Chan started getting busier the next few weeks, Felix kept to himself a lot more. He was starting to feel a little homesick, but didn’t want to bother the older. He didn’t want to bother  _ anyone _ . 

Minho had entered Felix, Jeongin, and Seungmin’s room one morning to wake them up. They were all three sleeping so peacefully, but Minho noticed something. Felix’s cheeks looked a little wet in the light. Most of it was dried, but there were still a few tears lingering. Minho, not knowing what to do, just woke the three of them up. Giving Felix a hug instead of the other two. 

Later that same day, Minho walked into Changbin and Chan’s room. Changbin was missing, but Chan was sat in front of his computer with the light off. 

“Channie.” The boy had called his name immediately grabbing the attention of the wolf. “Can we talk for a second?” 

“Of course we can.” Chan was a little nervous. Typically when Minho asked to talk, something was wrong. “What is it?” He smiled at the older boy and Minho smiled back softly.

“This morning when I walked in to wake the three youngest ones up, I noticed Felix’s cheeks were a little wet. I don’t know if he was crying in his sleep or cried himself to sleep, but something’s wrong and I think you should talk to him.” 

Minho already knew what was wrong. It was simple really. Felix was feeling homesick.

Of course he wanted to help out, but he didn’t understand heaven that well and never lived in Australia. He stayed in the same spot almost all of his life. 

“Did you ask him anything?” Minho shook his head causing Chan to bite at his lip.

“I gave him a hug when he woke up, but that was it. He’s been pretty quiet all day. I think this is something you need to talk to him about. Maybe not right now, but really soon.”

\----

Felix wasn’t feeling himself. He was tired, and sad, and anxious. When he was asleep, he’d dream of his home and cry from how much he missed it. He kept to himself, though. He didn’t want to tell anyone. The reason being?

Felix didn’t want to accidentally offend any of his friends.

Felix was a nice boy. He was caring and selfless and almost always helped you if you asked. He was there if you needed a shoulder to cry on, or just to be there if you needed an extra presence near you. He never really asked for help, though. 

_ “Angels shouldn’t need someone to help them.” _ Felix had said one day when he was having trouble with understanding something.  _ “They’re supposed to help themselves and others. That’s part of their purpose.” _

The others had left it alone for a while. He didn’t seem to be struggling as much as before. Well...not until right now. 

Felix was sitting in the living room with Chan, Changbin, Seungmin, and Jisung. They were talking about whatever came to their heads. What they had seen on social media, what new interesting cake flavor their favorite cafe came out with.  _ Somehow _ they had turned to talking about their families. 

“My mom called me.” Seungmin smiled brightly. “She told me I needed to come visit her soon. They have a gift for me!” Seungmin was super excited. His tail slapped against the couch cushions lightly giving away his happiness. 

“That’s amazing, Minnie! I bet they’re so excited to see you.” Changbin ruffled the boys’ hair before leaning back and looking over at Felix. “Lix! Are you able to hear from your parents?” Felix blinked dumbly at the question. 

_ His parents? What parents? _

He realized he must not have told them and gave a sad smile. 

“I don’t have any. Either way, I wouldn’t be able to contact them. I can’t contact anyone in Heaven.” The light air around them turned tense and Felix immediately hid inside of his sweater a little bit. “I guess you could consider God my mom. She was the best parental figure I had.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I thought God was a dude?” Jisung asked with a small snort and Felix shrugged his shoulders. 

“God is whoever you want God to be.” He simply stated before sighing. “I think I’m going to head to bed. I’m tired.” Seungmin and Jisung didn’t catch the sadness laced in his voice as they spoke a sweet ”goodnight” to him and pulled him in for a tight hug. 

Changbin and Chan on the other hand noticed the younger boys’ demeanor change. Chan sighed and stood up to follow the boy. He had just managed to catch up with him before Felix turned to head into his bedroom. 

“Felix.” Chan spoke up causing the boy to turn and look at him. “You okay? You seem upset.” Chan frowned, but Felix just gave him a smile and nodded. 

“I’m fine, hyung. Good night.” 

\----

Felix was, infact, not fine. The clock was just about to hit 12.30 a.m. when Felix finally had enough. Too many thoughts and feelings were running through his mind. Thoughts of heaven and the friends he had made there. Thoughts of going back. Thoughts of never returning. He was feeling sad, stressed, anxious, and guilty all at the same time. So, Felix came to a decision. 

“Hyung?” Felix whispered and pushed at Chan’s shoulder lightly. Nothing. “Hyung.” Felix repeated, a little louder this time. He was careful not to wake up Changbin with the volume his voice was set at, but the boy was sleeping like a rock. 

“Felix?” Chan grumbled out tiredly. He was confused. What was Felix doing at the side of his bed in the middle of the night. Chan rubbed at his eyes so he could see more clearly. Felix had his arms open and a pout on his lips. 

_ Oh _

Chan scooted over closer to the wall and opened his own arms so Felix could lay in them. Felix didn’t hesitate and got into Chan’s bed. “What’s wrong?” The older boy asked quietly and Felix shrugged. “Well, there’s gotta be something.” 

“I’m homesick.” Felix answered after a minute or two of silence. Chan frowned and carded his fingers through the younger boys’ hair. “I keep thinking about heaven and as much as I love it here now, I just really miss being there. I miss the friends I had and I miss how familiar it is. Korea is so much different than Australia.  _ Especially _ with this being Earth.” Chan nodded and Felix could feel his chin hit the top of his head when he did so.

“I get it. Being away from home can be scary and uncomfortable and you have every right to miss being there. I miss being home in Australia like you do with Heaven. Lots of people I know live back home and I miss being away from them as well.” Felix nodded to make sure Chan knew he understood. “Here’s what I can tell you. You aren’t going to be able to get back right now, but what you’re feeling is valid and I’m here if you want to talk about it. It’s hard, but we get over it after a while. And if the feelings come back, just think about what I told you. Know that I’m here to talk to. I’ll be your home, Lix.” 

It didn’t take long for Felix to fall asleep. Chan’s steady heartbeat and fingers in his hair calmed his racing mind down enough for him to close his eyes and sleep. Chan was still awake, but not for much longer. He smiled down at the boy. He could tell Felix was feeling better judging by the way his face wasn’t scrunched up and his shoulders were less tense. 

This is what they needed. Chan loved helping Felix. 

_ Maybe, Chan just loved Felix. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates are being posted fairly quickly so I hope you guys like that!! I’ll try to post all 8 within the next few days <3


	4. Intimidated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wants to like Changbin as much as Changbin wants him to, but living in Heaven taught him to fear people like him.
> 
> Changbin makes sure to change that.

Changbin was, oddly, the next one to fall in love with Felix. 

Changbin wasn’t one to trust people all that well. The perks of being a demon, he guessed. However, he couldn’t help but feel an odd pull towards the young angel. The day they had found him on the beach was the day that all of their lives changed. At the time, Changbin couldn’t tell if taking Felix with them was a good or bad idea. Felix had just fallen from  _ Heaven _ for christs sake. How were they to know if Felix was to be a handful or not?

They didn’t know. But they also didn’t need to worry. 

The first few days that Felix was with them, he kept to himself and wore big pieces of clothing to somehow hide his bare shoulders. Whenever Changbin saw the boy, images from the beach flooded his mind. All of the blood, and feathers, and tears. It was an ugly yet beautiful sight and as much as Changbin wanted to forget..he couldn’t.

\----

The first day Felix had ever interacted with Changbin, Changbin hadn’t been so nice. It was Felix’s fault really, although he didn’t mean it. He wanted something to drink and Changbin was the only one Felix could find. He had quietly entered Changbin’s room and poked him awake from his slumber. The boy was cranky and huffed out in frustration. 

“What do you want?” Changbin groaned out and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Um,” Felix looked down as the older boy glared at him and he shyly played with the sleeves of his sweater, “I was wondering if you could help me with-”

“No thanks. If you couldn’t tell I was sleeping and I’d rather go back to that.” 

“But hyung-”

“Felix.” Changbin said his name sternly and the words immediately died on the younger boys tongue. “Please leave.” The angel nodded and gave Changbin a sad smile. 

“Alright. Sorry for waking you, hyung.” 

To say Changbin felt bad when he woke back up to Felix’s knee being patched up by Chan was an understatement. “Just slipped on the counter. I’m okay.” Changbin had no idea why he was on the counter at first. What could the boy have been doing up there?

Then it hit him.

“Oh god Felix. I’m so sorry.” Felix looked at him in confusion. What was Changbin sorry about? There was no reason to apologize. 

“Hyung, it’s just a scrape. Chan hyung is just over exaggerating a little.” He giggled quietly at the bandage covered by white medical wrap. 

“No. You asked if I could help you and I totally pushed you away. I hope I didn’t make you upset.” The demon frowned deeply. Okay, so maybe Changbin had a soft spot for Felix, but no one needed to know that right now. Felix shook his head, but then shrugged slightly.

“I shouldn’t have woken you up. Really it’s my fault.” Changbin didn’t want Felix to think it was his fault. He wanted Felix to know that he wanted to help. Sleep, at the time, was the only thing on his mind, though.

“If you need help with anything, just ask. I’ll try my best to help you.” 

——

Felix did ask Changbin for help sometimes, but not as often as he should’ve. Felix felt that he didn’t need the help. He could do it all on his own. The eight of them respected his determined mind and let him do things on his own until he truly couldn’t. 

For a while, Felix kept his distance from Changbin. He didn’t want to make the older one lash out on him. Felix knew that the demon probably wasn’t fond of him. Lots of demons weren’t too happy with angels. 

Felix was wrong, though.

Changbin did his best to get close to Felix. Getting him food when no one else could. Helping him clean up a mess that one of the other boys had made. He even offered to take Felix out to the city, but the younger boy claimed that he was too tired and took a nap instead. 

Felix didn’t mean to make Changbin feel upset. He didn’t even  _ know _ that Changbin was upset. He hid it all too well under a dark facade a lot of the time. Felix just figured it was a demon thing. 

Changbin didn’t blame the angel. They didn’t really know a lot about each other and Felix had only ever been around other angels. Never once had Felix interacted with other humans or supernatural beings before they met on the beach. However, Changbin wanted to change the way Felix viewed him.

It wasn’t like he had to do much. He just had to somehow knock down the dark walls that he had built for strangers. He had to somehow show Felix that he was a lot nicer than he was made out to be. That he was soft and that he wasn’t mean. 

_ He really wasn’t mean. _

——

“Felix! Can you come here please?” There was silence, then a door opened, and then tiny footsteps. 

“Yes, Channie hyung?” Changbin and Hyunjin watched from their cuddled position on the couch. Felix looked at them and gave a soft smile. “Oh, hi.” Hyunjin giggled and waved at the angel while Changbin gave him a soft smile. 

“Can you go find Jeongin and give this to him? He should be in the garden, but if he’s not then can you look for him?” Felix nodded his head quickly. Chan ruffles the angels hair before leaving the room. Felix looked down at the object in his hand and noticed it was a book.  _ The _ book to be more specific. One the nymph had been wanting for a long while.

“What is it, Lix?” Changbin’s voice interrupted Felix’s thoughts and he turned to the two on the couch.

“It’s a book. The one Jeongin has been asking for.” Felix answered softly and showed it to them. The two of them smiled at him. 

“Well, you should go give it to him then!” Hyunjin answered and Felix nodded. 

“Maybe he’ll read to you.” Changbin thought out loud and Felix widened his eyes. 

“He’d do that?” No one had ever sat down with Felix and read to him before. Not even God. She was always too busy for that. She only had time to give Felix advice and sometimes comfort him when he needed it, but never once had any of his angel friends read to him. 

“Yeah! He does it all of the time for us.” Changbin replied. He eyes were soft as he gazed at the angel and it made Felix feel warm. “I’m sure if you ask he’d be happy to read to you.” Felix nodded and said a quick “goodbye” before he was rushing off to the garden.

“I think he’s starting to warm up to you.” Hyunjin looked at Changbin with an excited smile. Changbin nodded and smiled back. 

Changbin really hoped so.

——

Over the few months that Felix had been living with them, he really had warmed up to everyone. Chan and Jisung were the first two he had ever gotten close with. Maybe it was because Chan related to him in being away from home. Maybe because Jisung and Felix were only a day apart.

Changbin wasn’t necessarily the last one for Felix to warm up to. They were all at about the same time. However, Felix was a little..intimidated by Changbin.

It wasn’t his fault. Felix knew Changbin wasn’t  _ trying _ to intimidate him. It was merely because Felix was an angel and Changbin was a demon. 

Felix expresses his worries to Minho and Chan about it.

“I was always taught that demon’s weren’t good and they’re manipulative and hurt people. I really want to believe that Changbin hyung isn’t like that because I’ve  _ seen _ him as the exact opposite, but-“ 

“But because you’ve been taught to fear them and despise them, you’re afraid to interact.” Felix nodded. “We understand, Lix and we’re glad you came and talked to us about it.” Minho smiled and squeezed the angel’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Felix admitted. 

“That’s okay. We’ll help and try to change the way you think. It’s not going to be easy. I think that it’s a good idea that you go and talk to him about it. He’s kind of upset about it. He thinks you don’t like him.” The angel widened his eyes and immediately shook his head.

“I don’t hate him!” He told them with glassy eyes and Chan hushed him.

“We know, Lixie. We just think you should tell him that yourself and explain to him why you think the way that you do.” Felix nodded and took a deep breath. The two of them noticed that he was thinking long about something. Minho was about to grab his attention when the angel started to speak. 

“Do you think..” He scrunched his nose and restarted. “Could you please help me?” 

How could they say no?

——

Changbin was nervous. Chan and Minho had made sure to tell Changbin that Felix wanted to talk and that they arranged for a time when everyone else was out. 

Today was that day.

Almost everyone had something else they were doing. Minho, and Jisung were going to Hongdae while Chan, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin went out for some form of a late lunch. And Felix and Changbin?

They were sitting in front of each other in the kitchen. Woojin had made them something before they left and they were eating in silence. Felix was nervous. Possibly way more than Changbin was. He didn’t even know how to start. He had everything figured out before he went to bed the night before, but everything he had planned had left his brain.

Changbin noticed how the younger boy wanted to speak, but must’ve not known what to say. So, he took it upon himself to start.

“Hi, Lix.” Felix looked up at him and nodded.

“Hi, hyung.” The angel answered quietly. He set the chopsticks down in the bowl and scratched the back of his neck. “This is, ah, we shouldn’t even have to talk about this.” Felix mumbled quietly, but Changbin heard it loud and clear. 

“Talk about what?” Felix bit at his lip and Changbin sighed. “Felix, I’m not going to be upset with you. What’s wrong?” The angel sighed and leaned against his hand.

“I’m sorry for making you think that I hated you. I don’t!”

Felix made sure to tell him as the first thing and he was sure he saw Changbin breathe a sigh of relief. “It’s just..you’re kinda intimidating. I mean, not really, but to me you are.” 

“How?” It was a genuine question. How was Changbin at all intimidating?

“Maybe because we’re supposed to be enemies? In heaven, you’re taught and forced to think all of these things. They tell us that demons are manipulative and will do all of these terrible things. I know you wouldn’t do that, but-“

“But it’s been imprinted into your mind and it’s hard to get rid of?” Felix nodded and Changbin hummed. “I understand.” 

“You do?”

“Oh yeah! Hell does the same thing. They tell you all of these false things of angels, or of humans. They tell you that angels will turn you pure and humans are worse than Satan, but that’s not true. I’ve met some pretty nice humans and-“ Changbin paused making Felix hum in confusion.

“And what, hyung?” The angel asked and ate a little bit more.

“And the angel that I met on that beach those few months ago is  _ nothing _ like what He has said.” Felix looked up at him with big eyes and  _ fuck _ Changbin thought it was the most adorable thing.

“They aren’t?” Changbin shook his head. “Well, what are they like?” Felix asked. Changbin  _ knew _ that Felix knew, but he continued on.

“ _ He’s _ caring and selfless and determined like most angels are, but he never pushes people and makes them change to the way he wants them to be. He helps people and is the most precious person I have ever met.” Felix felt his heart flutter at his words, but what the demon said next affected him the most. “And I am absolutely in love with him.”

Yeah, Felix wasn’t afraid anymore.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, for some reason, a really hard chapter to write, but it’s finished!! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


	5. Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin did everything he could to make Felix happy even if he didn’t mean to.
> 
> Felix just wanted to make Seungmin happy, too.

From everyone else’s perspective, they would’ve thought Seungmin fell in love first. He _ did _ love Felix right away, but not in the way that he does now.

Seungmin, being the curious puppy he was, was always around Felix. The angel didn’t mind. In fact, he enjoyed Seungmin’s company. They were the same age so they could also relate to a lot of the same things.

It didn’t take long for them to be best friends and Seungmin even told him that being best friends was his main goal. He wanted Felix to feel comfortable around, not only him, but everyone else in the house as well. 

Seungmin  _ always _ knew how to make Felix happy. He knew when Felix needed a hug, or when Felix was feeling lonely so he’d go sit next to the angel and play some games with him. It was always Seungmin making Felix happy, but Felix never made Seungmin happy.

Seungmin  _ was _ happy, though. He was happy he made a new friend. Happy that Felix found a new home. He was happy to make Felix happy. Felix wanted to  _ do _ something for Seungmin, though.

And he knew the perfect way to do it.

“Seungmin.” Felix sat next to the puppy who was laying in his bed. “What makes you feel the happiest?” The question threw Seungmin off guard a little.

“Besides you guys?” Felix nodded and folded his hands into his lap. “Mm, probably Day6! Do you know who that is?” The angel thought really hard. He was  _ sure _ he’s heard the name somewhere. 

_ Oh! _

“Isn’t that the band you really like? You sing their songs all the time.” Seungmin nodded excitedly and gave Felix a bright smile. 

“You remembered! That’s cute!” Seungmin giggled quietly at the angel’s cheeks getting darker. “They make me really happy. They’re voices are so nice and their music is outstanding. Wanna watch some of their videos with me?” Felix opened his mouth to answer, but Chan’s voice cut him off.

“Felix! Wanna come to the store with Minho and I?” Felix was conflicted. He hadn’t seen much outside of their house, but he really wanted to stay with Seungmin.

“Hey,” Seungmin grabbed Felix’s hand to get his attention, “go with them. We can do this another time, okay?” Felix nodded, hugged Seungmin, and then rushed out of their bedroom.

_ And Seungmin was still happy. _

——

That same night, Felix had stayed up trying to learn each boys name in the band and listened to a few of their songs. He wanted to impress Seungmin just a little. He knew he wasn’t going to know as much as Seungmin did, but he wanted to know enough to where he could continue a conversation about them. 

However, that led to Felix being tired the next morning. He was one of the first ones up, but surely he didn’t want to be.

“Lix, are you okay?” Jisung asked when he noticed Felix’s tired eyes and the pout that formed on his lips. He nodded and sat on the couch.

“Didn’t sleep well. Just tired.” He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

“Come cuddle with me! Sleep if you want to.” Seungmin was sat in their big rocking chair with his arms wide open for Felix to lay in. The angel hesitated, but nodded and walked over to the puppy tiredly.

Seungmin smiled and giggled quietly as Felix cuddled up to him. “Must’ve been a long night, huh?” Felix nodded and looked up at Seungmin. 

‘Yeah, but it was worth it.’ is what Felix wanted to say, but then they’d ask him about it and he couldn’t just say ‘oh, I stayed up all night getting to know Day6 because they make Seungmin happy.’. No way.

“If you need to, you can wake me up if you can’t sleep next time. I’ll do my best to help you.” Felix hummed quietly and closed his eyes. 

“That’s sweet of you, Minnie. Thank you.” Jisung and Minho watched from the couch and looked at each other with knowing eyes. 

“It won’t be long.” Jisung whispered so only the vampire could hear him. Minho nodded in agreement. 

“He’s going to have Seungmin wrapped around his little finger just like you.” Jisung slapped the older boys’ arm lightly making Minho laugh. “It’s true!”

Yeah, it was true.

——

Felix was having trouble sleeping a few nights later. And it was  _ not  _ because he was searching up Day6 things, but because he really couldn’t sleep. He was exhausted, really, but couldn’t seem to get comfortable. 

All of the shuffling and turning and just overall movement across the room made Seungmin stir a bit. Felix froze mid turn. He didn’t want to wake anyone with all of the noise he was making. That would just make it all worse. Once he was sure Seungmin was still sleeping he moved around to get comfortable once more before letting out a small huff of frustration. 

“Lixie?” Seungmin called in a whispered and Felix turned to look at the puppy’s bed. “Are you okay?” The angel sighed and sat up before shaking his head. Seungmin just barely caught it thanks to the dim light of Jeongin’s night light. “Come here.” The puppy mumbled and opened his arms. 

Felix wasted no time and climbed into the younger boys’ bed. He felt a little bad for keeping Seungmin up, but he sighed in relief when he cuddled up to the puppy. 

“Sorry I woke you.” Seungmin sighed and shook his head.

“You didn’t wake me.” He looked down at the angel and smiled. “I woke up and noticed that you weren’t sleeping. So, I thought I’d offer to cuddle.” That wasn’t a total lie. He did want to help Felix and cuddle with him, but he didn’t wake up on his own. He knew Felix was trying his best to stay quiet, but Seungmin was a lighter sleeper than Jeongin seemed to be. “Want me to sing for you? Will that help?”

Felix nodded, but then stopped.

“Won’t you wake up Jeongin?” Seungmin laughed quietly and shook his head. 

“Nah, he was really tired today. He’s sleeping like a rock.” They both looked over at the youngest’s bed and laughed quietly at the pout forming on the nymph’s face as he slept. 

“Then okay..I’d like you to sing.” Felix squished just face into Seungmin’s chest making the hybrid giggle. 

“What would you like me to sing for you then, angel?” Felix smiled and then thought about what Seungmin had been singing for the past few days. 

“Could you sing the song you sang earlier today? Uh “When You Love Someone”? Is that what it’s called?” Seungmin felt his heart flutter and he smiled brightly. 

“Yeah! How did you know it?” He didn’t really care how Felix knew the song, but he figured he’d ask anyway. He was happy Felix even wanted to hear it.

“Well, you sing it enough throughout the week that I was just curious so I looked it up. It’s a good song.” Seungmin hummed in agreement and ran his fingers through the angels blonde hair. 

“I’ll sing it for you, Pixie.” 

_ Oh. That was a new one. _

Felix snuggled in closer to the puppy and sighed happily. Seungmin took a moment to admire the older boy before smiling and starting off the song from the beginning. 

_ “It was a hard day, wasn't it? It hurts my heart just looking at you. There’s not much I can do for you except be next to you, I’m sorry.” _

——

“Hey, can I talk to you guys?” Seungmin peered into Jisung, Minho, and Hyunjin’s room. However, Minho wasn’t there and it was just the other two. 

“Sure, Minnie! What is it?” Jisung asked and Hyunjin patted the spot next to him on Jisung’s bed. Seungmin joined the two before smiling.

“Okay, so a few nights ago Felix couldn’t sleep. Me, being the nice friend I am, let him cuddle with me. I asked him if he wanted me to sing for him and he suggested I sing a Day6 song.” The two just blinked at him.

“Okay? And?” Seungmin rolled his eyes and shook Hyunjin’s shoulders.

“Felix doesn’t know anything about Day6. At least from what I know. Two weeks ago he could barely remember the name! When he asked me to sing for him, he told me the title of the song.” Jisung giggled quietly and shook his head. 

“Seungmin, how do  _ you  _ think he knows all of that?” Seungmin just pouted and shrugged. “Day6 makes you happy, right?” 

“Well yeah.”

“And does Felix know that?” Seungmin nodded.

“Yeah, I told him a couple weeks ago. Why?” Jisung just sighed and smiled at the boy.

“He’s trying to make you happy, Minnie. He’s looking things up and getting to know them because he knows how much you like them and he can keep conversations with you about them. The only reason he knows those things is for you.” 

Well, Seungmin certainly didn’t see that coming.

——

“Um, Felix?” Said boy looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at the puppy. “What are you doing?” Seungmin asked curiously.

“Oh,” Felix looked back down at the book and shrugged, “I was reading, but for the past few minutes I’ve just been thinking.” The angel smiled at Seungmin.

“Thinking about what?” Seungmin asked and sat across from Felix on the bay window seat. Felix shrugged again and closed the book.

“It’s nothing important. What’s up?” Felix asked, changing the subject. 

“I was just curious, but how much do you know about Day6?” Felix blinked a bit in thought before answering. 

“Not much.” He said and closed the book. “I guess enough to talk about them with you.” 

That shocked Seungmin. Why would Felix take time out of his day to learn something for Seungmin. “Why? Should I not have done that?” Felix frowned and Seungmin shook his head.

“No! No, it’s okay. I was just curious because you asked me what made me happy and I told you Day6 and you barely knew anything about them, but then a few days ago you knew one of their song titles.” Felix blushed a little and he really hoped the hybrid hadn’t noticed, but he did. “Lix? What is it?” 

“I got to know the group for you.” Felix answered shyly. “So that when you talked about them I could talk with you and make you happy.” He mumbled. Seungmin smiled and pulled the book from Felix’s hands before having the angel sit in his lap.

“Why are you so cute?” Seungmin pouted and cupped the angel’s face. “You didn’t have to do that!” He giggled, but Felix nodded.

“Yes I did.” Felix frowned. “You always do things that make me happy so I had to do something for you, too.” Seungmin sighed adoringly and shook his head. 

“You do make me happy whether you know about the band or not, Pixie. You help me all of the time and you make me laugh and cuddling you makes me happy. I don’t care about you knowing Day6. However, it’s sweet that you went out of your way to do so.” Seungmin’s thumbs stroked Felix’s cheeks softly. “You make me really, really happy, Felix.” 

“I do?”

“Yes! Happier than any band ever could!” Felix smiled and hugged Seungmin tightly. The hybrid laughed and hugged the older boy back. 

Seungmin didn’t have to say “I love you” for Felix to know. Seungmin made sure he knew by telling him he was happy.

Because Felix made him really,  _ truly _ happy.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having a bit of a writers block so this is posted later than I wanted, but I hope it’s enjoyable!! <33


	6. Freckles and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin was in love with the stars and Felix’s freckles.
> 
> Felix didn’t have much of a thought on his freckles.
> 
> Jeongin was determined to change that.

Jeongin loved and was obsessed with stars. He also loved and was obsessed with Felix’s freckles. Maybe, Jeongin loved Felix a little more than he loved the stars.

Jeongin didn’t notice Felix’s freckles when they first met. None of them did. He wore makeup which covered up most of the ones on his face. So, the time he spent missing the angel’s freckles, he was getting lost in his eyes and enjoying how bright his smile was.

The first time he had ever seen Felix’s freckles was when the angel slept in a little later than everyone else. Usually, Felix would wake up on his own so they had no idea who should’ve woken him up. They had taken a vote and, well, Jeongin was the lucky one. 

“Felix hyung.” He had shaken the boy slightly and watched as he shifted and groaned. “It’s time to get up.” Jeongin made sure to keep his voice quiet so he didn’t startle the older boy. 

“But why.” The angel whines and Jeongin giggled quietly. 

“Because-“ The nymph paused when Felix looked up at him. It didn’t register to Jeongin that Felix wouldn’t be wearing makeup so seeing the one thing he hadn’t ever seen before really caught him off guard.

“Um, Innie..are you okay? You’re..you’re staring.” Felix looked up at him in confusion. Jeongin blinked a few times before smiling.

“You have freckles?” 

Oh no. Oh no oh no.

Felix was about to speak when Jeongin spoke first. “They’re so pretty! Why haven’t you ever shown us before?” 

“I-I what?” Felix couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His freckles weren’t pretty! They were, well, the opposite!

“You’re freckles! They’re like stars.” Jeongin gasped and cupped the angel’s cheeks. “You have a whole galaxy on your face.” The youngest whispered and Felix widened his eyes.

“No, no. That’s not right.” The older boy laughed and took Jeongin’s hands in his own. “They’re not that great, really.” Jeongin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Felix. “I’m starving. Breakfast?” 

_ Maybe another time. _

——

“So, what  _ is _ a forest nymph exactly?” Felix had walked up to Jeongin with that question. He had expected the angel to ask him about it, but not just out of the blue like that.

“Well, I’m basically a forest spirit. I’m part Dryad and part Meliae and those two are typically associated with trees and flowers. If you haven’t noticed the moss and flowers on my body.” Felix  _ had _ noticed the natural accessories that covered the youngest’s body. He thought it was fascinating. 

“And is that why we live in the forest?” Jeongin nodded with a small smile. 

“For the most part, yes. It’s also very quiet out here and you aren’t around all these judgemental people like you are in the city.” The angel nodded with a smile. 

“Do you like being a forest nymph?” Felix asked as he laid down on Jeongin’s bed. Jeongin hummed and looked down at the older boy. 

“I do. Although, sometimes these get annoying.” He huffed and tapped one of the flowers on his collar bone. “I don’t like them.” Felix frowned. Everything about Jeongin was beautiful. How could he not like it?

“I guess I understand that.” Felix nodded, but kept his frown. 

“Did your wings ever annoy you?” Felix shook his head and smiled brightly. 

“Never! My wings were my favorite thing about me! They made me feel confident and more powerful than I feel now.” Jeongin nodded. “My freckles were the one thing I didn’t like. I still don’t really like them.” 

“Well, why not?” Jeongin asked. He was really curious as to why Felix didn’t like his freckles. Jeongin thought they were amazing.

“Just never thought they were nice. I guess I sat out in the sun a little too long.” 

Jeongin surely didn’t mind that.

——

“You know what we should do someday?” Jeongin had spoken up to rid the silence. It was a gloomy day. The rain lightly hit the window next to them as they quietly read. “We should go stargazing.” Felix looked up at the nymph and gave him a soft smile. 

“We’ll have to wait until after the week ends. It’s too rainy right now. It’s a good idea, though!” Jeongin smiled and picked at the corner of the page he had been reading. 

“Do you think..” Jeongin trailed off and bit at his lip nervously. Felix watched him carefully and tilted his head in confusion. “Do you think you’d want to do it with me?” 

“Stagazing? I’d love to go stargazing with you!” Jeongin’s eyes widened and he smiled brightly. “I’ve never been stargazing before. Is it fun?”

“It’s so fun! It’s a plus that we live away from the city. The stars are absolutely breathtaking. Hyung, you’d love it.” Felix smiled brightly. 

“I can’t wait.” 

It was true. Felix was very impatient now that he knew Jeongin wanted to take him to see the stars. Felix never had time to just sit and look at the stars up in Heaven. He was always busy or inside.

Jeongin, on the other hand, always went and looked at the stars whenever he could. Either with one of the boys, or simply by himself. There have been days when he’d sneak out early in the morning when he couldn’t sleep and simply watched how the stars shone in the dark sky. 

Felix was getting more upset as the days passed. The rain never seemed to let up and it was making him tired and sad. The others noticed, but Felix just told them that he was fine. The rain was just something he wasn’t typically used to. 

Up in Heaven, it never really rained. If it did rain on the rare occasion, then he was too busy to notice. Otherwise, it was always so bright and dry. Besides, having wet wings wasn’t an amazing feeling. Water makes everything heavier. 

“Lix, are you sure you’re okay? You seem so...gloomy.” Jeongin pouted and let Felix wrap his arms around him. 

“Does it rain all the time here?” Felix asked in a whisper. “Because it feels never ending.” Jeongin laughed quietly and ran his fingers through the angel’s hair. 

“It’ll be clear again in a few days. It won’t rain forever.” Felix nodded and leaned into Jeongin’s touch. “I know it sucks sitting inside, but it’s okay. It’s nice being cuddled up inside sometimes, don’t you think?” Felix nodded again in agreement. 

“Jeongin?” The youngest hummed in question. “Do you really like my freckles?” Felix asked quietly. He felt the nymph nod against him. 

“I love your freckles. They’re very pretty.” Felix blushed slightly and kept his eyes down. “They remind me of the stars.” Jeongin gasped quietly making the angel look at him. “Wait right here.” Jeongin removed himself from the older boy and rushed around to find Felix’s makeup. 

“Innie,” Felix pouted as he watched the boy, “what are you doing?” Jeongin pulled out a black, eyeliner pencil and brought it back to Felix with him. 

“Can I connect your freckles?” The question shocked Felix. “I want to make constellations.” The nymph admitted with red cheeks. Felix could only nod as he moved to face the youngest. Jeongin sat halfway onto his lap and held Felix’s face with one hand. 

Felix watched with glassy eyes as Jeongin used the pencil to draw lines in between each freckle. Jeongin caught Felix’s eyes and smiled at him softly. “This is okay, right?” Felix nodded again and Jeongin continued to connect the freckles in different ways. 

Maybe Felix didn’t hate his freckles so much anymore.

\----

“Felix?” Jeongin called as he peaked into their shared room. “Are you sleeping?” Felix looked over at the door and shook his head before sitting up in his bed. 

“No, I’m not sleeping. What’s up?” Felix smiled and let Jeongin pull him in for a hug. 

“The stars will be out soon. Wanna go?” Jeongin’s voice was soft in Felix’s ear and he resisted the urge to shiver. 

“Yes. Let’s go,  _ please _ .” Felix looked at him with bright eyes making Jeongin melt.    
  


“Dress in some warm clothes. I’ll pack some snacks and blankets. I have the perfect spot we can go.” Felix obeyed and moved towards his dresser. He dressed in a pair of sweats, a black t-shirt, and a black sweater. He grabbed everything he needed before going out to the living room to put on his shoes. 

“Lixie? Where are you going?” Seungmin asked with a small smile. Minho answered before Felix could even open his mouth. 

“Jeongin is taking him stargazing. Right, Lix?” Felix nodded shyly as they smiled at him. “You’re going to love it a lot. And not just the stars.” Felix didn’t understand what Minho meant by that so he just nodded before being dragged towards the door by Jeongin. 

“We’ll be back before midnight.” Jeongin told them and Minho rose an eyebrow. 

“Promise?” He asked and Jeongin sighed before nodding. 

“Yes, hyung. I promise.” The two older boys before waving at them as they walked out the door. “Sorry. They aren’t always like that, but I guess it’s because I’m bringing you with me.” Jeongin told Felix and the angel hummed. 

“Do you typically go by yourself?” Jeongin nodded. 

“I go a lot more by myself than I do with other people. You’re the first one I’ve brought out for a few months.” The nymph admitted and Felix smiled. He felt happy that Jeongin brought him with. 

“So, where are we going?” Felix asked as their hands brushed against each other as they walked. 

“It’s somewhere fairly hidden. You’re going to love it.” Jeongin beamed and Felix smiled back. The angel’s breath hitched slightly when Jeongin laced their fingers together. “It’s my favorite spot in the whole forest. Well, besides our house, but you understand.” Felix did understand. He understood it all too well. 

It was quiet for most of the rest of their walk. Occasionally they’d point interesting things out to each other, but that was really it. Jeongin stopped making Felix stop behind him. They were standing in front of two trees. Their branches and leaves created a cage to keep intruders out. Jeongin reached out to touch the first limb that was available. 

Felix watched in excitement as the branches slipped away one by one to create an opening. 

“Wow.” He breathed out making the youngest giggle. “That was so cool, Innie.” The angel smiled happily making Jeongin smile back.

“I’m glad you think so, Lixie hyung.” Felix followed Jeongin through the little doorway to which they found themselves in the middle of a circle of trees. There was no other exit or entrance aside from the one they had come through and that one quickly shut to hide them. There were occasional fireflies floating around the grassy area and different flowers decorated the earth. “Hey,” Felix turned his attention to Jeongin who was looking at him happily. “You should look up.” The nymph whispered and so Felix did.

The angel gasped in shock and moved to sit on the grass. Jeongin immediately wrapped a blanket around the older boy and sat down next to him. “It’s beautiful.” Felix breathed out, still entranced by the beauty of the stars above them. “Thank you for bringing me out here.” Felix said and looked at Jeongin. 

Jeongin sighed in adoration and nodded his head. 

_ “Anything for you.” _

Jeongin didn’t love Felix a little more than the stars. No. He loved him a lot more than the stars.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small wait :( lots of things have happened this week especially with the news of stray kids. please take care and enjoy this chapter!! <3


	7. A Little Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was jealous of all the attention Felix was getting.
> 
> In the end, he ended up being the one giving the attention.

Minho was, honestly, a little jealous.

He was happy when they took Felix in because they had all been in a similar situation of not understanding what was going on and needing help finding their place in the world. Believe Minho when he says that he’s happy Felix is here.

But he wasn’t happy with how Jisung was always around him. 

Minho  _ knew _ it wasn’t Felix’s fault. The boy could just be sitting there and all of a sudden be surrounded. It wasn’t Jisung’s fault either. Jisung was just a cat full of love. Minho just wanted to have Jisung back again. 

As much as he told Jisung he hates being affectionate, Jisung knows how much Minho loves his company. However, after Felix showed up Jisung’s attention was all on the angel. Mainly because he noticed how out of place and sad Felix looked. Minho noticed it too which is why he wasn’t so upset at first. 

But now Felix seemed fine for the most part and Jisung was still all over him. He had talked to Jisung about it and Jisung explained that he just wanted to help Felix fit into their family and that maybe Minho should, too.

Minho wanted to help. He really did. But Felix seemed scared of him and it was hard to get close. 

“Don’t worry,” Jisung grabbed Minho’s hands and smiled, “I’ll help you!”

——

“Felix!” The angel looked up from the book he was reading. They were all outside in the garden and Felix had found a spot somewhere far away, but close enough to them so he could focus on what he was reading. Jisung had run to him with Minho slowly trailing behind him. “Felix.” Jisung said once more. He was trying to catch his breath which gave Minho time to catch up and for Felix to mark his page. 

“What’s up?” Felix smiled at the two of them making them smile back. 

“We just wanted to hang out with you.” Jisung answered and sat down next to Felix. Minho took the spot in front of them silently. “Minho hyung was worried you were feeling lonely.” Felix looked at Minho with a shocked expression. 

“What? You didn’t expect that?” Minho asked and the youngest of the three nodded. “Well, you just seemed like you needed some company. Even if we were all silent.” Felix smiled softly and nodded. 

“I wouldn’t mind company. I’d like it a lot, actually.” Felix had only been here a few weeks, but Minho had rarely heard him speak. His voice was deep, but it was nice and comforting. The vampire liked his voice a lot. 

“How are you adjusting? Is everything alright here?” Felix smiled at Jisung and nodded. “Are you sure?” Felix appreciated how Jisung cared for him, but he noticed how much Minho didn’t like how clingy Jisung was towards the angel. 

“I’m fine.” Felix said and picked up his book. “I’m doing fine.” Felix’s smiled seemed unsure to the older two, but they brushed it away when Felix spoke. “I’m going to go back to reading now. I’ll let you know if I need anything.” Jisung looked at Minho with a worried expression. Felix’s demeanor changed so quickly and Minho could tell. 

“Why don’t you read to us?” The vampire suggested and Felix shrugged. 

“Maybe another day. My throat hurts a bit.” 

“Well, why don’t Jisung and I get you some water?” Felix sighed and then smiled. 

“Sure hyung. Thank you.” 

____

Minho, everyday, took what Jisung told him and tried to help Felix a little more. It wasn’t easy at first especially when Jisung was there with them, but once Jisung didn’t seem as focused on Felix anymore, Minho would go talk to the angel by himself. Today was one of those days.

Felix had felt like absolute hell. He was stuck in bed with some illness and a doctor couldn’t get there until tomorrow. It was Minho’s turn to check in on Felix throughout the day and he did his best to make the angel feel better. 

“Felix, you have to take it.” Minho mirrored Felix’s pout as he held the small cup of medicine towards him. 

“Hyung, it tastes gross.” Felix whined. It really wasn’t the best tasting Minho had to agree. Each of them had gone through this exact same thing when they ever got sick.

“Felix, it’ll help you feel better until the doctor can get here and tell us what’s wrong.” 

“Can’t we just cuddle and sleep it off?” Felix pouted again and Minho sighed. 

“Chan is going to have my head if I don’t give this to you.” Minho groaned in frustration. “I’ll cuddle with you once you take this.” The pout on Felix’s face never let up as he took the medicine. However, his face twisted in disgust once he swallowed. “Want me to get you water?” The angel only nodded.

Once Felix had finished the glass of water he pulled Minho to the other side of his bed. 

“Sleep now?” The angel asked and Minho nodded as he slipped into the spot next to him. 

“Yes, Felix. Sleep now.” Felix cuddled up to Minho and was soon fast asleep in the vampire’s arms. Minho sighed and leaned his head against Felix’s. The angel was too cute. If Minho had a working heart he was sure it’d be beating too fast for his liking. 

_ Or maybe he wouldn’t mind it. _

____

Recently, Felix started to feel really comfortable around Minho. He’d offer to bring the angel along with him and Chan to the city so he got to know at least a little bit of the world. He brought Felix to dance with him and Hyunjin. It was all really nice and Felix loved it a lot.

_ But _

Minho was slowly becoming distant. Felix didn’t notice at first. He would happily talk to the vampire about his day and that they should do something together tomorrow. Felix brushed off the fact that Minho always gave some excuse so they couldn’t hang out. However, it’s been weeks and now Minho wouldn’t sit near Felix or barely look at him.

“I don’t know what I did wrong.” Felix was on the verge of crying. Chan was heartbroken at the sight and he pulled the young angel into his arms. “Does he hate me?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, Lix. You didn’t do anything wrong. He just gets like that sometimes. Why don’t you try and do something for him?” The boy suggested. 

“Like what?” Felix rubbed at his wet eyes while Chan thought. 

“You know, he gets happy when he talks about his cats. Maybe ask him about them. Or ask if he wants to watch a movie or get ice cream.” Felix hadn’t thought of that. He was too busy worrying about if Minho hated him or not. Maybe he just wasn’t feeling happy. 

“Okay, hyung. I’ll do that. Thank you.” 

Felix took his time moving from Chan’s room to Minho’s. He was a bit nervous. Felix wasn’t necessarily scared of Minho, just a little cautious. Jisung told him that Minho had lashed out a few times when he first got here. The angel was just scared he’d get yelled at. Felix swallowed his nerves before knocking on the door. A small response told him to come in so he slowly opened the door and slipped inside. 

“Hi hyung. I was just curious about something.” Felix mumbled and scratched the back of his head. Minho noticed how nervous the younger boy seemed and he tried to hold down his frustration. He didn’t want to hurt the angel. “How many cats do you have?” 

_ What? _

Well, Minho definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“Three..why?”

“Oh well,” Felix played with his fingers before answering, “Chan hyung had mentioned that you had a few and I was curious.” Minho nodded. “What are their names?” The vampire smiled and waved the younger boy over. Felix smiled back and shuffled over to Minho’s bed. The vampire helped him up and pulled out is phone. He slowly told Felix each of his cats name and pointed out who was who. Felix had even echoed the names to try and remember them. Felix asked more questions. Where they were, what they were like, and if he could meet them. 

“Maybe someday.” Minho smiled and pressed his cheek against the angel’s head. “I have to try and get back in contact with my family before you can see them.” Felix noticed how the happy look on Minho’s face disappeared at the mention of his family. 

“Are you okay?” Felix whispered and grabbed the older boys’ hands. They were a little cold, but it didn’t bother Felix very much. Minho nodded and instead smiled as a response. “You can talk to me, you know. I’ll listen.” The vampire sighed and kissed the top of Felix’s head. 

“I know, but maybe later. How about we go get some ice cream?” 

____

Minho loved dancing. Felix loved dancing as well. 

What better way to get even closer than doing something you both love together!

Well, two hours in and Felix wasn’t having fun anymore. He was messing up and falling over and probably annoying Minho. 

_ That’s what he thought at least. _

Minho was concerned more than anything. He had taken a great liking to the angel thanks to countless ice cream dates and dancing around the practice room late at night. He could tell in the angel’s body language that he was getting frustrated. 

Felix finally hit his breaking point.

Minho watched as the younger boy turned away so he could only see his back. His arms moved a bit to which Minho could only guess that his hands were on his face. 

“Felix?” The vampire called out quietly. Felix didn’t move much. He kept his back to Minho and his face in his hands. “Lix, it’s okay. Do we need to take a break?” 

“What’s a break going to do? We’ve already taken two of them.” The angel’s voice was muffled slightly. Minho couldn’t tell if he was crying or not. 

“A third one isn’t going to hurt.” It was silent for a while before Felix tumbled to the floor. He didn’t seem hurt physically or anything, but the look on Felix’s face through the mirror showed that emotionally he was. “Felix.” Minho rushed over to the younger boys’ side and help his face in his hands. “It’s okay. Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry.” The boy said softly as his eyes filled with tears. “I can’t get it right and I keep messing up and making us start over.” Minho smiled a bit and squished the boys cheeks. 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” 

“You’re not?” Felix asked with his lips squished together making Minho laugh. 

“Of course I’m not mad. Why would I? Some people have those days, Lix. It happens to me a lot more than you’d think.”

“But you’re so fast and have so much energy and you’re so good.” Felix said once Minho had removed his hands so he could speak clearly. 

“That doesn’t mean anything. I mess up just like everyone else. You messing up is totally okay.” Felix took a deep breath before nodding. “I love you, okay? Don’t be sad.” Felix widened his eyes and looked up at Minho. “I seem to catch you off guard a lot, huh?” 

Felix shoved him away.

_ Minho wasn’t jealous anymore. In fact, everyone else might be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! i’ve finished the second to last chapter!! this wasn’t intended to be long. only 9 chapters. however, i hope you guys have enjoyed it🥺


	8. Love You Just As Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin was the last to realize he loved their little angel. It took him a little too long to figure it out, but Felix didn't mind it. Not one bit.

Hyunjin was the last to realize that he was in love with Felix. 

Everyone else knew before he did, but he brushed it off as a joke. He didn’t realize how happy Felix made him, or how excited he got when Felix was the only one able to hang out. Hyunjin was just oblivious. 

He was also oblivious to the way Felix looked at him, or how Felix was always the first to volunteer to help the shapeshifter with something. Felix didn’t mind that Hyunjin hadn’t noticed. If Hyunjin really didn’t like him like that, then that was okay. He couldn’t force it. 

The early signs of spring had rolled around quite quickly and Felix was eager to get outside without having to bundle up in puffy coats and scarves. He was sure that if he still had his wings he’d have even more of a fit about dressing for the cold. 

Hyunjin was equally as eager as Felix was. Hyunjin didn’t mind the cold, but this winter had been a harsh one and he usually stayed in either his human form or some small animal so he could cuddle up and stay warm. Typically, he either cuddled with Felix, Jeongin, or Seungmin. As much as he loved everyone else, the three of them were more willing to cuddle him than anyone else. 

When Felix first arrived Hyunjin was nervous he’d scare the angel away somehow. Hyunjin was energetic and loud sometimes and Felix was quiet and hesitant when he had first stepped into their home. It wasn’t long until Hyunjin had given up from trying to distance himself from the angel. He was just too cute to resist and he needed to know more about him. 

He figured out that Felix liked dancing, reading, listening to music and, most importantly, cuddling. Oh how happy Hyunjin was when he heard that. He immediately asked if Felix wanted to cuddle and now they cuddle almost everyday. 

Including right now. 

Felix and Hyunjin had been napping for a few hours now and somehow they were holding onto each other in their sleep. Hyunjin swore that they were both on opposite sides of Hyunjin’s bed when they first fell asleep. He wanted to ask Felix what he thought, but the younger was still asleep in the shapeshifters arms. 

Hyunjin sighed quietly and smiled. Felix was quite literally an angel. Well, he was an angel, but if he wasn’t one then Hyunjin would have surely mistaken this boy as one. 

“Jinnie?” The boy in Hyunjin’s arms mumbled ever so quietly that the shapeshifter almost didn’t hear it. “What are you doing?” Hyunjin smiled. 

“Just thinking, pretty boy. Go back to sleep if you’d like.” Felix nodded, but didn’t go back to bed. He watched as Hyunjin played with the edge of his blanket while his other hand ran through Felix’s hair.

“What are you thinking about?” Hyunjin looked down at Felix, but the angel wasn’t looking at him. He was more focused on the same blanket Hyunjin has been playing with for the few minutes that Felix had been awake. 

“Nothing important. You wanna get up?” Felix thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and pressing himself closer to the shapeshifter. 

“Want to stay here.” Felix had answered. Hyunjin tried to push away the warm feeling on his face as the angel continued to press his face into Hyunjin’s chest. “Do you want to get up?” Felix peeked out and looked up at Hyunjin. Hyunjin shook his head. 

“No.” He said and wrapped both arms around Felix. “I don’t want to get up.”

——

“Come on.” Felix whined and pulled on Hyunjin’s arm. “You said you’d take me outside when it stopped raining. It stopped raining two days ago.” Felix pouted. Hyunjin laughed from his spot on the couch and nodded. 

“Let me go get changed and then we’ll go out, okay?” Felix nodded excitedly before letting Hyunjin go and instead went to search for his shoes. 

Hyunjin had promised Felix that when it was finally spring and there was a break from the rain, they could go out on a walk and see all of the new flowers that had bloomed and animals that were waking from hibernation. 

Felix had just finished putting on a sweatshirt when Hyunjin came back out. The older of the two slipped on his shoes and made his way towards Felix. “Messy.” Hyunjin mumbled and fixed the angel’s hair. Felix smiled before grabbing the boy's hand.

“Let’s go. Don’t waste anymore time.” Hyunjin laughed quietly and followed along behind Felix. 

Felix kept his hand in the older boys’ as they walked through the forest. He enjoyed the sounds coming from around him. 

“Did you do this a lot in heaven?” He heard Hyunjin speak up behind him. Felix shook his head and let his shoulders fall. 

“I never had time to. I was almost always working. People think that angels have the best lives. Well, they aren’t alive, but you get what I mean.” Hyunjin hummed and moved so he was standing right next to the angel. “I wish it was how people saw it, but it’s a lot more than being a guardian angel for someone and dressing in white and just being there. You work for god, you do missions, you help bring people to heaven. It’s really tiring even if it doesn’t seem like it.” 

“But you still enjoyed doing it?” Hyunjin asked and Felix nodded. 

“Oh yes. I absolutely loved it. I didn’t think so much all of the time and I didn’t have to worry about disappointing people.” Felix mumbled out an answer to Hyunjin’s question. Hyunjin pulled on the angel’s arm to stop him from walking which made Felix stumble a little. 

“Do you think you disappoint people, Lix? Because you don’t.” Felix nodded. “If anything you make us all very proud.” 

“I’m sorry.” The angel mumbled and they continued to walk. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Hyunjin sighed quietly and moved to grab Felix’s hand. “I just want you to know that you don’t disappoint us.” 

“I know, hyung.” Felix smiled at the shapeshifter and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry for thinking that I did.” Hyunjin sighed again, making the younger frown. “What’s wrong?” The angel asked as he worried his lip between his teeth. 

“You apologize too much. You don’t have to say you’re sorry all the time.” Hyunjin explained. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he wanted Felix to know that not everything needed an apology. 

“I’m-” Felix stopped himself right away and gave the shifter a sheepish smile. “I understand, hyung.” Hyunjin smiled.

“Good. Now let’s keep walking. I have somewhere we can go.” 

“Where?” Felix asked curiously as he skipped up to match Hyunjin’s pace. The shifter sighed happily and looked over his shoulder. 

“Somewhere you’ll love. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Okay.”

____

One day not long after the day Hyunjin and Felix went out, Hyunjin fell ill. He was stuck in bed with a stomach bug keeping everyone away from him. Minho, Chan, and Felix were the only ones that were able to go into the room to take care of them. At first they were nervous about letting the angel inside, but Felix was smart. He was also an angel regardless of having his wings or not. Angels couldn’t really get super sick. 

“Hyunjin, you need to take this otherwise you’ll be stuck here way longer than you need to be.” Felix grumbled and pushed the medicine towards the sick shifter. 

“Can’t I just sleep? I’m tired.” The older boy whined quietly and turned away from the angel. Felix sighed and moved to the other side of him. 

“Take this and then you can sleep. I’m not going to get this out of your face until you take it.” Hyunjin was stubborn, but Felix was even worse when he needed to be. “Come on, Jinnie. I even brought you juice because I know it doesn’t taste good. Please just take it.” Felix begged and Hyunjin looked at him. 

“Can we snuggle when I do?” Felix was planning on going out with Seungmin and Jeongin to get ice cream, but he was sure they’d understand. 

“Yes, but you have to let me talk to the two youngest before we do, got it?” The shifter nodded before drinking the medicine. His face morphed into one of disgust and immediately grabbed for the juice Felix had brought him. He chugged about half of the small bottle before exhaling loudly and giving it back to Felix. “Okay, I’m going to put this in the fridge, talk to the two, and then I’ll be back to snuggle, okay?” Hyunjin nodded and Felix left without a complaint. Felix made his short trip to the kitchen and shockingly the two were already in there. 

“Hey, how’d he take it?” Seungmin asked. Both him and Jeongin were sitting at the table watching a movie on Seungmin’s phone. Felix grimaced slightly which made the two laugh. 

“He refused a lot, but eventually he took it. Is it okay if we go get ice cream tomorrow instead? I know we planned for today, but Hyunjin said he wouldn’t take his medicine unless I snuggled him after.” Felix pouted. Seungmin laughed quietly and nodded his head. 

“We can go tomorrow. Have fun with the whiny ball of sickness.” Felix grumbled quietly as he shoved the apple juice into the fridge. 

“He’s lucky I can’t get real sick.” Felix made the short trip back to Hyunjin in record time. He didn’t want the older boy waiting anymore than he already had been. The angel knocked on the door before letting himself in. Hyunjin was cuddled under a mountain of blankets. A movie was playing on the laptop in front of him which confused Felix a little. One of the older boys must have come in and turned it on for him. “What are you watching?” Felix asked. He could see Hyunjin shrug slightly from over the pile of blankets. 

“I’m not really sure. Chan hyung turned it on.” The younger boy hummed and dug himself into the bed. He got himself situated before turning to Hyunjin. 

“You aren’t too warm or anything, right? Or hungry?” Hyunjin looked away from the screen to look at Felix. His eyes were genuine and even held a little bit of concern. It made the shifters heart quicken and he smiled at the angel. 

“I’m just fine, Lix. Thank you for worrying though.” Felix finally settled once he was sure Hyunjin was okay. Hyunjin’s arms were wrapped around Felix’s smaller body while Felix’s head rested on top of Hyunjin’s chest.

A few hours passed and the angel was asleep. Hyunjin laughed when he noticed and shook his head. “Am I really that exhausting?” He huffed amused before lifting some of the blankets to better cover the angel. He took his time admiring Felix as he slept. His eyes raked over the bundle of freckles on his face and his heart shaped lips. 

Hyunjin sighed quietly and pulled Felix closer to his body. How did it take him this long to figure it out? Everything Felix did for him made even more sense now. Hyunjin smiled down at the angel before pressing a light kiss to his freckled nose. Felix stirred slightly, but stayed asleep in the shifters arms. 

Hyunjin did love Felix. Just as much as everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is the last chapter!! I'm sorry this has taken me MONTHS to finish this fic. Things have been really rough lately especially with this pandemic and there have been quite a few problems I needed to solve, but I'm back with a finished and final chapter!! I hope everyone is well and staying safe. Thank you for reading!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fic on here so I'm sorry if it's not that great :( I hope anyone who reads enjoy this story!! Kudos, comments, and subscriptions are welcomed! I will update the first official chapter very soon <3


End file.
